Primigravida
by attackbyhummus
Summary: BoothBrennan established relationship future fic. How does being pregnant suit Bones? Set Two years in the future
1. The Letter

I don't own Bones, obviously. I just own my thoughts, or so they tell me.

Italics thoughts, usually.

Reviews are love.

**: Primigravida :**

She was having Seely Booth's baby. _His child_.

Temperance found herself saying the word out loud to herself. "Child_. Child. _**Child**_." _A test drive of sorts. Regardless of the tsunami of nerves gathering in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but smile. This was finally something that she wanted. After moving in with Booth, she had started to see more and more of Parker, and the 7 year old had stolen her heart. On days when she and Booth spent hours with him, taking him to the movies or bowling, or just playing Frisbee in the park, she would crawl into bed that night wishing for a tiny person of their very own to share more of her time with. Coming home from work after a long case, she would spend too long gazing into Parker's room from the doorway, (_irrationally_) imagining that the boy all these magnificent toys belonged to was her own.

It wasn't as if they were actively trying to have a baby, that wasn't what either of them had wanted. They were, as Angela had so elegantly put it, "not _not_ trying to have a baby", simply letting nature happen.

From her usual anthropological standpoint, she saw the benefits of procreation. But the words she was usually so keen on just sounded cold now that she felt the urge herself. It wasn't simply a matter of furthering the species or seeing someone with your nose, it was about having your entire world shift, about giving new life and making the world just a little bit better with the beginning of that new life. No longer would her universe be Brennan-centric, bones-centric, or even Booth-centric. Her world was now going to be baby centric.

When Booth wandered into her office looking to take her to lunch some 45 minutes later, she was sitting at her computer. But the laptop had long ago been left alone on favor of gazing at the envelope on her desk, and it took her a few seconds to notice he was even there.

"Hey Bones, lunch?" His tone was soft but he looked more than a little worn out. Their most recent case was trying and she didn't blame him for being tired. When she spotted her partner leaning on the doorframe she bounded towards him, grappling the envelope in her left hand. Booth met her halfway, trying to pick up on whether or not his forensic anthropologist had good news or bad new in her palm. One thing was for sure, she was anxious. When she got close enough he could see the spark of joy in her eyes that only meant one thing. _Definitely something good, then._ When she handed him the envelope he eyed it curiously, turning it over in his hands for some sort of clue. Realizing the envelope wasn't going to reveal its own secrets, he reached inside, fumbling to retrieve the letter.

As he read through the paper in his hand, he had no idea what any of the words were trying to say, (_Blastocyst. Corpus luteum. Primigravida.) _but as he kept reading he had a nagging feeling of déjà vu. As he continued to sort out his thoughts and dissect the letter further, Temperance interrupted his thoughts.

"If you propose to me as a result of this, I will hit you."

** : Fin : **

Authors Note: I have plans for the rest of her pregnancy, but I'm not sure if I should stop here or continue.


	2. The Coffee Pot

Disclaimer: I own the apples, thats about it.

A/N 1- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is a shorter, but still, I hope you like. To clear up a few things, Primigravida refers to a woman in her first pregancy and the 'letter' was simply a letter than Brennan had recieved from the Pregnancy clinic, confirming her results and filling her in on first time mother stuff. Seeing as I am seventeen and have never had a child or been to a pregnancy clinic, I am taking a creative licence with that .

**: Primigravida : Chapter Two :  
**

As the morning light crept into his bedroom, Seely Booth was already plotting his Tuesday out in his head. _First; arrest murderous bastard, then; interrogate murderous bastard, finally; tell grieving family they found the bastard who killed their eleven year old daughter._ Opening his eyes, he squinted through the light and turned to his alarm clock. 5:00 am. With a groan, he made an amendment to his mental list. _First; find coffee_. Rolling back over, he paused to place a kiss on the bare shoulder of his sleeping girlfriend before dragging himself from the bed, and was rewarded with a tiny grunt of acknowledgement.

Bones' pregnancy had reminded him just why he loved her so damn much. When most women felt tired, at this point in her pregnancy Brennan had more energy than ever. _And when most women had junk-food cravings_, _Bones was on the ultimate health kick. _It had all started when Angela showed up at their apartment with a bushel full of Pregnancy Health books. "I'm just worried about you and Baby, Bren." she had said, handing off the books to Booth before proceeding to tell a barely baby-bumped Bones all about the dangers of, well, everything. Since then, his world was full of words like _free-range, organic, unbleached flour, and gluten-free_.

Eyes closed again to fight off the final stages of awakeness, Booth shuffled his bare feet in the general direction of the kitchen. He had lived here for long enough that he could easily get from the bedroom to the coffee maker without opening his eyes. He had even purchase one of those fancy machines that, if programmed properly, made your coffee for you in the mornings when you pour the grinds in the night before. Groping around until he found his mug, he picked the coffee pot up from its base and upended it in the direction of his cup. Instead of the sound of the holy black liquid swirling into his cup, he was rewarded with a few muffled thuds. Opening his eyes, he lifted the pot to his face for examination. Where his coffee should have been, hot and strong, there lay four round, green, Granny Smith apples. On the side of the coffee pot opposite him, there was a bright yellow post-it. Fumbling to pull it from the glass surface, he forced his eyes to fully focus long enough to read:

' _Chapter 13 says that fresh apples will prove as well equipped as caffeinated beverages to wake us up in the morning.'_

Hoping that his pregnant girlfriend with all the doctorates knew what she was talking about, Booth fought the coffee pot for a moment to retrieve an apple and added glorious coffee to his list of this he wasn't going to see for the next seven months.

--

Author's Note 2- I read that thing about apples somewhere. shrug I hope you like. I'm pretty sure this is going to become a series of stand alones that serve the purpose of one story. The next chapter is going to be when they tell everyone the news, probably done as a flashback so it fits better.

Reviews are still love.


End file.
